Dramatical murder
by Mangafrk
Summary: Kagami loses his phone and goes to look for it.


**I came up with this randomly one day and decided to write it. It was originally just going to be talking but I felt that it would be kind of annoying if I did that so I ended up not doing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **ENJOY :D**

 **Warnings: Just swearing**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me.**

"Yo,Ahomine," Kagami yelled up the stairs. "Where the hell did you put my phone?!"

He heard no response so he processed to walk up the stairs to the other male's bedroom. As he got to the top of the stairs he noticed that his door was closed. Which was surprising because he normally kept it open all day. He only closed it when he wanted some...private time.

He walked up to the door and knocked. Again, there was no response. Kagami sighed loudly. He was definitely watching porn in there.

"Yo Ahomine!"

He heard a crash from inside the room. The fuck?

"Y-yeah?" Oh, so now he responds.

"Are you done watching your porn in there?"

He heard a sputter. "No! I mean! That's not what I was doing!"

"I think we both know that that's what you were doing."

"Kagami!" He whined.

Kagami opened the door to see Aomine sitting on the bed. He was blushing with his laptop on his lap. He was facing the door so Kagami could not see the computer screen. His headphones were around his neck but it was obvious that he had been wearing them previously. Which explained why he didn't hear any of Kagami's yelling.

"I thought so," Kagami chuckled. So he had been lying about what he was watching.

"Show me."

Aomine looked confused for a few seconds. "Huh?"

"You heard me, show me what has got you so interested that you need to keep it from me. Who is so attractive that you choose them over me?"

"How many times do I have to tell yo-" Kagami put a finger over his lips.

"Show me," he whispered. Aomine couldn't help but shiver at his tone. He blushed as he turned the laptop around. It was then Kagami's turn to be confused. On the screen was a game. One of those visual novel things that you just read and chose an option every so often. But why exactly was he so embarrassed about this?

Kagami looked towards Aomine in confusion. Said male only responded by putting his face in his hands. Kagami turned to face the screen again. Now that he was actually looking at it, he noticed that one of the guys looked familiar. His hair was bright blue and his eyes were yellowish. He also had quite possibly the worst fashion sense in the world. It was hard to describe, it was just horrible. The sleeve of his jacket had a brain of all things. Inside the game, the brain guy was talking to someone else. This guy was the complete opposite. His hair was dark but faded into red near the bottom. He had it in a ponytail but some hair still was in his face covering his right eye like Himuro's did. It made him look kind of mysterious. He was wearing a red kimono and had a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was hot to say the least.

"Aomine."

At the sound of his name, Aomine withdrew his face from his hands and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What is this game?"

Aomine mumbled some sort of answer but it was hard to hear.

"What?"

"Dramatical murder..."

Kagami did find that name to be familiar. "What is this about exactly?"

"Oh my god, just stop with the questions already!" Aomine snapped, somewhat flustered. "Just look it up on your phone or some shit."

Well, Kagami wasn't getting any answers from him. He might as well leave him alone. Looking it up was the best bet.

As he left and heard the door slam shut he remembered the reason he had come upstairs in the first place. That was to see if Aomine knew where his phone was, as he had misplaced it. He quickly ran back to ask only to realize that Aomine had locked the door this time and probably had his headphones on by now. Damn. Now he had to look for it all by himself. Just to look up what the hell kind of game his boyfriend was playing behind his back. It had to be something, or Aomine wouldn't have gone through the trouble of hiding its existence from him. But that wouldn't last too long. He would find out if it was the last thing he would ever do. There was no way he could regret finding out after all.

 **Yep, I can definitely agree with him about Koujaku. For anyone that doesn't know what Dramatical murder is about…Look it up on your phone or something.**

 **-Mangafrk**


End file.
